Things Left Unsaid
by MoonfireHikari
Summary: "I was always suffering..but, you guys comfort me and make me feel at ease. I can't help but smile and laugh when I'm with you. We get into trouble...mess up during synthesizing... If ever the day comes that 'they' found me, I would kill myself. I love you all...especially, you... I wish to convey these feelings but I am not meant to speak of how I feel, for I'm..." AU fic! EnnaXOC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**(A girl's POV)**

"_You are my daughter…" was what he always said to me.  
I believed him and stayed with him even though his other children mostly left. He had a wife, I think. I endured everything they did to me, obtaining many scars_

_One day, he and his wife introduced me to my aunts and uncles. I was happy that our family was getting together…but, they did the same thing to me…connecting me with wires, zapping me with anything they could, performing x-rays on me, and making me drink new medicines. I was like their lab rat.  
I can't take it anymore! Why must is always be me?! I hate it! I hate it!_

_And so…I decided to flee…_

_I crept out of bed and silently tiptoed to the door. I was fortunate as there was no one around the white painted corridor. So I crept outside and started running to the exit of my so called home. I didn't dare look back as I tried my hardest to reduce the sound made by my feet._

_Then…I was outside._

_It was the first time I had been out since birth. Since it was nighttime, it was really dark. All I could see was thick green – the forest maybe? I didn't know as I was never taught of the outside world. I heard voices and shouts inside my home. Without thinking twice, I ran straight into the thick green._

**(Normal POV)**

"_Sir, bad news!" a woman barged into the man's room, panting._

"_What is it?! I'm busy!" the man replied coldly._

"_That girl…! She has escaped!"_

"_What?! Call for the search party! I did hire one in case she creates a commotion! Tell them to search for her at once!"_

"_Y-Yes, Sir!"_

_Meanwhile…the said girl kept on running without looking back. She ran and ran, ignoring the pain surging from her bare feet. Apparently, earlier, she stepped on some thorns and ended up wounding her feet. However, it didn't stop her from fleeing. Her violet hair was all messy. She didn't care and kept on running for who knows how long. When she stumbled upon trees in her way, she would randomly choose which way to turn – right or left._

"_I must…get out of here…out of…hell…" she panted._

_She came to a halt in front of a tall gate which she doubted she could climb up. She was lucky as she was already far from the mansion, hearing no voice searching as well as calling for her. She burst into tears, thankful that she was free. She fell to her knees, sobbing. It would take her parents awhile to search for her._

_But…_

_What would she do from that moment on?_

_The girl stared at the gate in front of her. She didn't recognize it but it was orange- like in color. She followed the gate all the way around it until she found the entrance. The place was quite interesting. She stepped in and briefly stopped just in case someone came and shooed her. No one came. She dragged herself further inside of the land. Her visions were getting blurry. She could barely make out what was in front of her._

_The last thing she saw was pitch black._

* * *

"I am so glad! Tomorrow is the first weekend for the school year and I'm glad nothing bad happened! You do remember what you must do, right?" a man with light brown hair excitedly exclaimed.

A man with scarlet long hair turned to him. "Calm down. I will never forget an oath made for justice!"

They walked around the infamous campus of Al-Revis Academy. The light brown haired man went ahead of the other man. He went to the fountain and saw what seem to look like purple fur? He was quite surprised to find a girl there and the purple fur was her violet hair. He approached her but she seemed to not stir at all.

How could a girl stand unnoticed for one whole night? Maybe no one wanted to get involve. However, this young man was different. He smirked at the girl and picked her up.

His destination was the staff office.

"You want me to what?!" another young man who had dark pink hair screamed.

"Well, I leave her in your capable hands!" the man who brought the girl said and fled.

"I'm gonna kill you, Flay!" the pink haired shouted after him.

The man's name was Tony. He was recruited as the Alchemy teacher for the academy. Although he does not enjoy teaching people, he just had to endure it as there are no other jobs fitted for him.

He turned back to the girl who was on his chair. He shook her lightly to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she did was slapped Tony in the face. He cringed in pain.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted, pushing him away.

She tried to get up but her feet were killing her. Tony who had fallen onto the floor stood up and rubbed his butt as well as his face.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, looking at her.

"Y-You're not…? This is… Where am I?" the girl burst, trembling.

"You're in my room in Al-Revis Academy…" the teacher started his explanation.

* * *

**Hello, hello~! This is my first fanfiction for Mana Khemia! since I didn't find any archive for Mana Khemia 2, I just posted my fiction in Mana Khemia archive then,,,**

**I just love Enna and this has been going in my mind for awhile. but then, I forgot it because there was a number of crisis regarding my other fanfictions.  
I would like to point out a few things.**

**I don't like long constructive reviews but you can always PM me that.  
I don't mind with flamers but please do it in anonymous so I can delete it after pondering on it for awhile.  
I will not accept recommendations on beta readers.  
I am a hot tempered brat, so if you don't like the story or me, just don't get associated with it.**

**I am sorry if I've offended you but I just want to be blunt. I don't want to repeat the mistake I made with my other story.  
That is why I wrote my notes after the story, so that you would have a chance to read it till the end without thinking about who the author was.**


	2. Elmina Gunnar

**This is an improved version of chapter 1. I know it might be too dragging, but I want it to be like that. I didn't put much suspense though.**

Part 1: Elmina Gunnar

**(Normal POV)**

Another week went by with nothing interesting. Tony entered his class as usual the next Monday. It was not because he had to take attendance or such but it was due to the fact that he had to introduce a new girl to the class. The preparations for her to join the class had finished. The request made for her to enroll was abruptly approved by the Chairwoman of the Board with a condition.

The class was noisy as usual, with a certain blonde complaining something to a brunette, the one who sat beside her. Tony stood in front of them with a scowl.

"Quiet down!" he shouted to them.

The class did as told. They stared at their homeroom teacher.

"Well, we have a late registration…and so, a new student will be joining us," he explained, turning his stare to the door.

A purple haired girl came in. She was wearing her very own uniform which no one knew where she got it. Her hair was tied to her right with a pink ribbon. She bit her lower lip when the students started to whisper about her. It seemed they recognized her.

He glanced up at the girl. "Introduce yourself."  
Then, he whispered, "Don't forget what I told you."

"Hmm…m-my name is E-Elmina…" she stuttered.

"Hey, wait! You're the girl that was sleeping at the fountain!" a boy exclaimed.

The girl panicked but she calmed herself when Tony put his hand on her right shoulder. She clenched her hands together and trembled a bit. Looking down at the floor, her mind wandered off to what happened a few days ago.

* * *

"_Are you saying that we should let her enroll for free?!" the green haired woman with spectacles asked._

"_Yes, please…" the purpled haired girl mumbled._

"_She has nowhere to go for now. Can't you at least reconsider, Miss Chairwoman?" Zeppel, the principal requested._

_The chairwoman or Marta Schevesti pondered for awhile. She observed the girl from head to toe. Elmina was nervous. She was glad that the two men that got involved were there with her- Tony and Flay._

"_Come on! It will be tons of fun! Cut my salary if you want!" the Vice President coaxed._

"_Fine. You may enroll but on one condition," the chairwoman said._

_The girl looked up at the woman._

"_You must do charity around here, like cleaning the place up or whenever I call for you, you must come here," she stated._

_Shocked, the Principal muttered, "Isn't that a b-bit unfair…"_

_Elmina looked down on the floor. Flay and Tony didn't say anything as to them, it was a decision to make on her own._

"_As you wish…" the girl finally said, biting her lower lip._

_Bowing, the three exited her room. Elmina thanked the two men for helping her convince the Chairwoman._

"_Since Flay was the one who found you, you can him Papa…hahahaha!" Tony laughed at his statement._

_It was surprising if Flay was ever married, or so he thought. Flay crossed his arms in front of his chest with a smirk on his face._

"_Well, if I'm the father, then you're the uncle!" the man smirked._

_Elmina giggled at the sight of them punching each other in front of her. She knew they were rivals since their enrolled years in the academy. So, she didn't mind them doing that in front of her. Flay bid farewell after having enough of 'brawling' with Tony._

_He turned to the girl. "If you need any help, come to me."_

_Elmina nodded with a smile. "Hmm!"_

"_Now that he's gone, there is something I want you to pull in class," Tony whispered._

_The girl stared at him, blinking a few times. He whispered to her what she should do in class. At first, she thought it was a bit ludicrous, but it was better that way than telling her real name. It might be easy for her to be found if she did, so she had to abide to Tony's request._

* * *

"So, why are you late? Why did you sleep there?" another male student asked.

The class roared with laughter as they kept on mocking Elmina. The girl bit her lower lip, glancing at the teacher beside her. Tony gave out a brief smirk and nodded to her. Elmina turned to the students in front of her.

"My…my name is E-Elmina Gunnar!" she accidently shouted.

"Gunnar?!" the class exclaimed in amazement.

"Y-Yes…I wasn't sure of e-enrolling and while thinking, I was a bit late of coming here. I didn't want to enter the class. That was when my father picked me up since I fell asleep there…" she lied.

"Heh…" Tony chuckled. _'Proceeding as planned…'_ he thought.

Her classmates gaped at her. The girl bowed before looking around for an empty seat. Tony warned his students about bullying Elmina as she was the 'daughter' of the VP. He waited for her to take a seat before proceeding with class. The purple haired sighed and looked around again. She caught someone waving at her. With no seconds to spare, she walked up to a blonde with red attire and her brunette friend.

"I told you, we don't have enough space," the brunette complained.

"Aww, we can squeeze in another one," the blonde replied in a countryside dialect.

"Umm…thank you…" Elmina mumbled.

"The name's Ulrika! This is my mana egg. This here is my best friend, Chloe!" the blonde exclaimed.

The girl smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet all of you."

Tony started class about synthesizing. It wasn't really the basic one and because of that, Elmina was having a hard time registering everything into her brain. Chloe was listening too and jotting down notes while Ulrika was busy playing with her mana egg. Tony ended his class after two hours.

"Alright, that's it for today…uh, wait! Don't go yet!" called for the students that were racing to the door.

They grumbled and took their seats again. They stared at the teacher.

"I'll be announcing the details for your Mid-Term Exams," he started.

"What? Exam?" a girl, with brown pig tails, sitting at the front most seats was a bit shocked of the words.

"Yup. Bring me a Fairy's Spiritual Water by next week. Understand?" the teacher continued.

Elmina panicked as she was the only new student and she didn't even know the basic in alchemy yet. Having to obtain or synthesize Fairy's Spiritual Water would definitely be very difficult for her. A girl sitting next to the brown pig tails girl complained as they didn't even know how to make it. Tony said to look it up by themselves. He also warned about losing to Flay's combat students as they would see hell if they do. Elmina didn't really understand how they would lose as Flay's students are from the combat class. Then, he exited the class.

"Good luck," he whispered to Elmina.

"Hmm…" the girl replied.

Ulrika panicked. "Those eyes…He's serious! What should we do? Do you know how to make it?"

Chloe was picturing something as she mumbled Ulrika's name and the words, 'burning' and 'Hell'. Elmina was quite confused with her attitude. She thought that Chloe was Ulrika's best friend and so, she shouldn't be thinking that way. Ulrika scolded the brunette and made her stop. Then, she turned to a light orange haired girl who had a maid with her. The maid seemed more like a mana to Elmina.

"What? Will you stop talking to me?" the girl said rather in a snobbish tone.

"You know how to make it right? Can you teach us?" Ulrika put on her puppy dog eyes as she said that.

"Why would I do that?" the girl asked back.

She glanced up at Elmina. She was going to introduce herself to the purpled haired.

Chloe interrupted, 'Stop…she might tell us to lick her shoes or something…"

The light orange haired fumed. "What kind of person do you think I am?!" she shouted to them.

The brunette kept on talking, "I bet you make that Raze guy do that to you all the time…"

"No I don't!" she denied and then, put her hands on her cheek, flushing and mumbling, "…Though, I wish I did sometimes… Raze, licking my shoes with a degrading look in his eyes…"

"Hmm…are you okay?" Elmina spoke up.

Lily snapped. "What are you making me say?!"

Chloe sighed. "See, she's kinda crazy. We should stay away from her. You too, Elmina."

Ulrika sighed too. "You're right. Let's go ask Tony-sensei…"

Elmina watched as they exited the room. She pondered for awhile but then she realized she didn't know how to make it too. So, she rushed out to head to Tony's room as well. On her way, she bumped into someone and toppled backward.

"Ouch!" she let out a shout.

"Oh, sorry!" the person who bumped into her said.

She looked up at him. He was a blue haired boy who had his bangs tied up, showing his quite wide forehead. He was dressed in blue attire. Elmina could see sweat dripping from his forehead. She assumed that he was running away from someone or something. He held out his hand to her and helped her up to her feet.

"Sorry about that," he apologized again.

The girl brushed off the dust on her uniform. She turned to him after that. "Oh…okay. I'm sorry too…"

"Enna~! Where are you~?" a girl's voice was heard from a distance.

"Oh, crap! She'll find me!" he uttered.

Confusion filled the girl's mind as the boy grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. They were soon at the campus ground in front of the classroom building. He shoved her behind a barrel beside a bench. Then, he hid beside her.

"Don't say a thing!" he whispered to her.

Elmina was even more confused and she was also shocked. The voice that was calling 'Enna' grew louder and louder. She was thumping, scared of why the girl was searching for this Enna. After a few minutes, the voice faded which was a sign that the girl was not in the campus ground anymore. The boy came out and gently pulled Elmina out.

He gave out a sigh of relief. "Phew…she's gone."

Elmina blinked at him. The boy turned to her and flushed a bit. He played with his temples.

"Sorry about dragging you with me. That was my stupid Sis just now," he explained.

The girl nodded. "You're Enna?" she asked nervously.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Again, I'm really sorry for dragging you with me. I thought that she might ask you where I am and you might give out my hiding spot."

He looked down at the girl in front of him. Her height was only at his shoulder, so he assumed that she was younger than him. He asked her what her name was along with her age.

"I'm Elmina…12 years old," she abruptly replied.

"Ah, I see! You're as old as me. We'd get along if we're in the same class. Well, I better get going now before my stupid Sis. It was nice meeting you!"

He waved goodbye and then, ran towards the dormitory. Elmina waved back. She sat on the bench, thinking of a lot of things.

When she was busy thinking, "There you are!" a familiar countryside dialect called out.

Ulrika and Chloe popped in front of her. The girl was startled but she hid that fact and acted calm.

"I-Is there something you need?" she asked.

"Yeah. Can you fight?" Ulrika bluntly asked.

Elmina shook her head slowly. "I don't do much long-range combats…" she explained.

"Then, you can do close-range attack?" Chloe asked.

The girl nodded to her. "Kind of…but, I don't have a weapon."

The two started to discuss something. They glanced up at Elmina once in awhile.

Ulrika turned back to her after a brief moment. "Okay! From now on, you'll be joining our workshop! Meet us at the campus gate tomorrow morning!"

"Huh?" Elmina was confused more than ever.

When she was about to ask for an explanation, Ulrika was already gone and so was Chloe. It was getting late. Thus, the girl decided to head back to her room at the dormitory.

* * *

**(Elmina's POV)**

I just had my bath and dinner. It was lucky of me to get a room with a balcony. The dormitory was a bit noisy with all the girls talking about fashion and about boys. Some were screaming and blurting about the exam. I could also hear Ulrika tongue fighting with the same girl from class. What do they have against each other? To run away from the noise, I went out to the balcony. At least, the noise was reduced. I sighed and gazed at the stars above.

A lot has happened for the past few days.

I was finally a student here with a new surname. This would keep my family busy. It would be difficult to track me down because I abruptly ended up here. I didn't even know which direction I took that night since it was dark. However, I was grateful to have been able to escape from that hell.

Ulrika and Chloe asked me to join their workshop, or rather forced me in. I didn't actually care about that. What is a workshop anyway? I was glad that I made some friends though. Flay-sensei would be proud of me. He was playing a role as my father here though I never thought that Tony-sensei would pull something like that.

Lastly, I met Enna. He was as old as me…and quite funny. He seemed to be too smart for his age too. He was running away from his sister when he bumped into me. He didn't tell me his reasons for running away. I guess all people have secrets of their own. I shouldn't be talking about that. I too, have my own secrets.

For now, I should just enjoy my life here to my heart's content. As long as I am in Al-Revis Academy, I will be Flay-sensei's daughter.

**So, how is it? I think it's better than the previous one. I hope someone review to state their opinion...**


End file.
